


Alleyway

by skycloud86



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: A short vignette in an alleyway.
Kudos: 2





	Alleyway

The careful sound of a dark night flooded the alleyway, and William wondered if this was the right place. The silky grey of moonlight reflected him onto the brick walls, a nearby street light too high up to do the job itself. A gun, grasped tightly in his hand, at the ready just in case. Too many times had he been in situations where he had to shoot for his own safety, and that annoyed him. Not that he was bothered about the shooting itself, but that he had lost so much control in so little time that he had to rely on a small piece of metal to regain it.

She asked him if he was the man she was to meet in that bleak corridor, her voice husky. Looking at the dark corner that served as the voice's stage, William saw the woman slip out of the shadows and begin to share the moonlight with him. The fact that she was female alerted him, seeing as the voice on the telephone had been male.

Her dark eyes scanned his face for nothing in particular, a hint of alertness followed by a slight look of satisfaction in them. Gracefully stretching out her arm, a small black box in her hand, she waited for William to gently take hold of the container and when he did, lowered her arm with the same grace. Slipping it into his pocket with no ceremony, William kept his eyes on her at all times.

Suddenly, she turned and began walking with some speed out of the alley and onto the street, where she merged with the drunks and the twenty-somethings that were virtually the only people around at that time. He followed her out of the alley and walked towards his car, ready to take his precious cargo back to the FBI. What was contained within that small box, an understatement for the power it held over so many, was not known to William. He had already decided long ago that not knowing was best.


End file.
